


夏日

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 一个夏日暗恋故事，可能有ooc
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 9
Collections: 作者自荐篇目





	1. 加冰汽水

哐啷、咔哧、吭哧……都不对。有时候，文字真的挺无力的，明明那么简单的声音，却始终无法精准描摹，只能道“长柄的拌勺碰撞细小的冰块，夏日的声音一跳生生脆脆”。

笔尖在白纸上洇开一片墨，脑子忽的就全都空了。

钢笔滚落在白纸上，手指提不起气力。男孩把头搁在桌上，脸颊浸润一片清凉。头顶的暖风呼呼地转着，身后的也不甘示弱。短袖被吹得一胀一瘪，冰水渐渐升温变成热水。

男孩闭上眼睡了，却仍清醒着。窗外的蝉鸣嗡嗡作响，一会儿嘒嘒一会儿沙沙，像是在跟他说话，却又叫他一点儿不懂。

走廊里响起上楼梯的声音，哒哒哒哒，不熟悉，估摸是楼上哪一个大人的。为什么不是孩子，因为孩子没有这样的沉重节奏，像背了座大山似的。

啊，他好像没有锁门，别人一拉就能进来了。以前在家，爸妈最爱的就是叫他锁门，最烦的也是叫他锁门，但爱体现在频率，烦才是真实的情绪。他们总说他太不小心，可到底有什么值得小心的呢，他一直不懂。所以时至今日他也总不锁门。虽然有时也会惊慌，也会不安，但那就像人在黑暗里很难不心慌一样，无法避免。而大多数时候，他听着门外那些脚步声，急急忙忙，或蹦蹦跳跳，或磨磨蹭蹭，或哎哎呀呀，谁有空理他呢，他想，根本不会有人理他。

男孩于是更往梦里去了一点。他放下门锁，跟着放下脚步声。耳边好像只剩下电扇呼呼呼的声音了，它们又有什么样的故事呢？男孩想到了窗帘，浅绿色的窗帘，想到了光斑，从树叶缝隙漏下的光斑，想到了声音，同学们在身边谈话的声音，还想到了喉结，是少年喝水时被液体打湿的喉结。

他忽然距离梦远一些了，眉头浅皱着，呼吸加深。他不想要遗失少年的面孔，即使他醒后还能再想起来。他为此感到有些痛苦，大脑发胀着想睡却不能睡，又有些胸闷，呼吸加重着想松却不能松，然后还有些难过，眼泪积蓄着，想哭，但又告诉自己，我不想哭。

那一刻风好像都凉了，水也冰了。蝉鸣都安静下来了，楼道里也没人了。少年从记忆走到现实中，从真实走到虚妄中，然后从背后抱住了他。

男孩多想去形容那种感觉，呼吸洒在耳朵上，胸口贴在后背上，心跳的节奏扑通扑通，肢体的接触黏黏乎乎……但是他做不到，说不出，写不下，因为他不曾感受过。

眼泪不听话地从眼角冒出，还在他擦去之前任性地滚至耳侧。别哭。他对自己说。不要哭。

梦好像彻底离他远去了，男孩陷入一片虚无，黑的，白的，灰的，一大片，胡乱组合。然后他在清醒中入睡，头顶暖风呼呼，窗外蝉鸣吵吵，楼道里的脚步声又开始哒哒哒哒，而水已经都蒸发了。

睡着的时候，他多希望可以醒不来，这样时间就不会延续，而他也不必忐忑。可清醒的时候他又多希望时间能走快些，让他不必在期待中备受煎熬。

闹铃终归是响了。他从桌上起来，脸颊一片微痒，身体僵硬得好像被人风干了几天，可裹在皮肤上的热意依然那样的湿黏。他走进浴室去洗了个澡，对着镜子仔细刮干净胡茬。然后他洗了个脸，对着镜子认真揉平脸上的印痕。他还刷了牙，对着镜子咿咿啊啊，不放过任何一处细节地检查，最后不放心地含了口漱口水，皱眉强忍着刺激的味道在嘴里咕噜咕噜了好几秒。

随后他立定在镜子前，手指梳理着自己的头发，好像在纠结发型。然后他用手摸了摸耳朵，像是想起来什么似的，再一次清洁身体某些隐秘的角落。皮肤被擦得有些通红之后，他停下动作，手指轻抚自己的锁骨。接着又顺沿肌理线条往下，指尖划过乳沟。他脑里忽然闪现了一些画面，暧昧而缱绻，让他不禁有些羞耻，视线躲避着，不敢去看镜中的自己。

但他仍旧在抚摸自己的身体，那些画面挥之不去。他审视自己的身体，从轮廓到肤色，从外貌到触感。他抚摸粗硬的毛发，摩挲着，去感受那些弯曲与折起。然后他握紧了拳头，神情好像在排斥，或者在厌恶与嫌弃，对他自己。但他还是拿起了刮刀，小心翼翼地贴上身体，参考着记忆中一些模糊的视频画面，来修剪与修饰。

可做到一半的时候他突然无法继续了，强烈的自我嫌弃让他最终只草草收了个尾。他洗干净刮刀，冲干净身体，擦干后喷上止汗喷雾。在看到香水瓶的时候他犹豫了一下，拿起瓶子往空中喷了一些，闭眼感受香味所带来的尊重。然后他觉得似乎有些刻意了，就和他刚才修剪毛发的举措一样。

于是他放下了瓶子，穿上衣服离开浴室。他挑了一件以黑色为主的短袖，领口、袖口和衣摆包裹一圈白边，因为他想，那个人可能会穿白衣，他想与他相配，又想把他偷偷藏在身上。整理好衣服后，他回到桌前，认真修剪了指甲，甚至磨了磨边缘，好让锋利的切口能够变得圆润一些。

这时头发已经七八成干了。他起身回到浴室，对着镜子又整理了几下。他本来想抓一个发型，就像他平时出门那样，悠闲自然，但又和从前的他不一样。可看着自己身上的衣服，他又觉得没有一个发型能与之相配。或许是因为衣服是三年前的衣服，所以冥冥中让他觉得，发型也该是三年前的发型。

终于收拾好一切可以出门的时候，微信群里已经刷了999+的消息。他在车上随意翻看着后面刚刷的内容，视线定格于一张新鲜的自拍。他点开了原图，放大又缩小，但双指始终圈在那个人的身边，眼里也都只有他。他很快保存了图片，害怕一不小心就会错过。他连忙继续翻看聊天记录，刷到一半才想起，自己可以去翻群聊图片。

但自拍就这一张了。他只好回到自己的相册，又再一次点开那张照片，编辑，裁剪，只留下那个人的身影，还有他依然没变的笑与虎牙。他果然穿了白衣，晒黑了，也瘦了，五官轮廓变得更加锋利，发型也比以前成熟一些。但他还是他，还是那个熟悉的他，自拍永远会站在最前面，即使高举了相机也仍然会抬起头，不开美颜，不开滤镜，不修图，不打水印，是什么样的就放什么样的，真诚也是自信。

他收藏起这张图，想把它设成桌面，但又只敢埋在心里。

群里说他们一行人已经下机场高速了，但路上还是堵，估计会迟到好一阵。很多人都在回着没关系，但同时也调侃着让他们到时罚酒。他们都豪爽地应了，甚至说今晚要一醉方休。他在手机前勾起了嘴角，看着大家热热闹闹地讨论，心里默默附和了这个提议。

车子没多久就到达目的地，他从车里下来，按着聊天记录找到KTV房，和已经到了的人都打过招呼或拥抱了一下。然后他习惯性找到角落的座位坐下，却意外发现了那个女孩。

女孩正在点歌，所以刚才并没有和他打上照面。这会儿她点完回来了，两人才发现对方并打了招呼。女孩还是那样爱笑，脸颊肉肉的，说话的时候总给人感觉腮帮子里仿佛含了两颗糖。她好像是和她朋友们一起来的，点完歌之后就和她们凑在一起聊一些她们间的话题，间或分享一些留学的趣事，唯独没有提起那个人。

他们分手了吗？他忍不住这样想。但视线还是忍不住往她手指上张望。女孩戴了好几枚戒指，但款式简单精致，看不出究竟只是装饰用还是别有深意。而且她手腕上和脖子上还有一些链子，让他总想去在意。他于是拿出手机点开了刚才的自拍。那个人比V的手上没有戴戒指和链子，脖子上也没有装饰物。他偷摸对比了一下他们的穿着，也很确定不是一个色系和风格。而且他们今天并没有一起来。

所以真的分了吗？他发现自己有点雀跃，这让他不敢再偷看女孩。他也知道自己这种心态过于幸灾乐祸了，但又一时没办法抑制。他再一次点开了那张自拍，看着照片里那人活力的模样，不自觉跟着笑了起来。

他偷偷在心里念着他的名字，害羞地，将那三个字一带而过，又缱绻地，将那两个字含在心中，一遍，“昊然”，一遍，“昊然”，再一遍，“昊然”。

门随即开了，风裹着汗味飘进，暖的，是体温，苦的，是灰尘，酸的，是好久不见，咸的，是强忍着的秘密。少年他来了，带着一阵笑意，少年他还是少年，仍旧活力自在。房间里的人都在和他们打招呼，少年拉着他们的手和他们一一相抱。而他还坐在旁边看着，因为有些畏缩，所以仍在等待。

女孩在这时过去了，他的心仿佛一下收紧。他看到他们握手，看到他们拥抱，瞬间就想分开他们，却只是抓紧了裤子。他不能再等下去了，他突然有了勇气。他在人群外站起身来，装作自然地混进其中。他见到了少年，少年也见到了他。但他的大脑却是突然空白，半张着嘴可是什么也说不出来。

瞬间他感到窒息，感到难堪，想要退缩，甚至逃跑离开这个房间。

“若昀！”

可他叫了他的名字。可他握了他的手掌。可他抱了他的身体，紧紧地，用力地，潮热地，还带着汗味地。

他连忙抹了一把眼，还是和从前一样，嫌弃地嘟囔着推开他。但直到今天，尤其今天，他仍渴望他会从背后抱紧他，亲吻他，告诉他，他就是要把汗都粘到他身上。他渴望得发疯，他渴望得发狂，渴望得每一次推开离开都浑身发疼。他仿佛不能呼吸，停止心跳，失去了温度，再不能活。

可他永远得不到想要的，唯有强撑着活着，为自己在心里盖一座花园，把一切幻想与美好种在其中，祈求，有一天能种出果实。

KTV的时间转瞬结束，但刘昊然已经干了三瓶啤酒。一瓶是迟到罚的，一瓶是他不唱歌罚的，还有一瓶是他自己喝的。每到这种时候，男孩都会庆幸自己拥有独处型人格，而少年唱歌特难听。因为这两件事，从以前起，每一次班级KTV他们都躲在人群的最外围，趁刘昊然和其他人玩闹分神，他便能凝视他的侧脸。而且有的时候，喜欢闹他们的同学会突然塞进来一个麦，刘昊然一般都不会唱的，所以他只能每回都唱，而这时刘昊然便会专注看他，听他唱歌，有时看着听着，他又会跟着唱，那他们的声音便会合在一起，缠在一起，一起唱着同一个字，一起哼着同一段曲，走音了也没关系，被带跑了也无所谓，因为此时此刻他们在一起了。

不过今天他没能有这个机会。或许是大家长大了，懂得理解了，又或者是因为成熟了，学会收敛了，也有可能只是单纯地因为时间问题，他们该准备去吃饭了。淡淡的失落围绕着他，浅浅的自我嫌弃指责着他，他不舍地看一眼麦克风，不止一次想如果他能勇敢一点的话。

但他终究低头走了。

吃饭的地就在附近，他们步行前往。关系好的都会扎堆，而他努力跟在少年侧后。他看到刘昊然拖了一个行李箱，黑色的，上面有着路飞的草帽海贼团标志。他暗自抓了下自己的衣摆，在不平的那一处，也有着一个一模一样的刺绣标志。他的衣服和这个行李箱是同一系列的联名商品，都是三年前他们刚毕业那会儿出的。

同一期的产品还有渔夫帽、夹克外套、短裤、运动长裤、两款鞋子、以及一系列包包行李箱。他买了不少，但也买得不算多，他只买了刘昊然没买的，却能和他搭上的那些单品，比如身上的短袖，另一款鞋子，挂在家里的双肩包，以及另一款行李箱。

不过他从来不敢在同一个场合里和他穿同一系列的单品，尽管他们从来没有这么巧合地“撞衫”过。但他又总是会穿着这些来见他，偷摸在心里渴望着，期盼会有一天能让他们巧合撞上。然后忐忑不安地想着，他会发现吗？

“哎！等一下！我想买根冰棍！”少年突然喊停了队伍，“若昀你要吗？”然后回过头来问他。

他有些愕然地张了张嘴，还没搞清楚这该叫惊喜还是意外，手背上就突然一热、一湿，手心一凉。然后刘昊然就去结账了。他看着自己手里的冰棍，是简陋但又熟悉的包装，眼眶突然有点发热。

“你不吃吗？”刘昊然结账后看着他问了一句。他连忙拆开包装回道不是。他好像看到少年笑了。他咬着冰棍特意等他，落后其他人半步与他并肩同行，于是他突然有点不知该往哪里看。

“你明年毕业吗？”少年问他。

他点点头，眼睑下垂着偷瞄了一眼他的行李箱。“你是刚刚回国吗？”

“回了一阵子了，最近在找房子。”

“找房子？”他有些意外。

“嗯，我今年毕业了，打算回国工作，但又不想住在家里，所以想租个房子。”

男孩一下想到了自己现在的家，但他不敢说。“那你这行李箱……”

“这是之前没拿回家的，一直寄存在机场了，正好今天去接他们机就一起拿了。”

“我还以为你们是一起回来的呢。”他小声回答，语气里仿佛有些委屈，像在撒娇，他自己知道的，但就是藏不住，便只能小声点说。

“其实我也刚回来没多久，本来想约你出来的，但我听说你最近很忙，你没生气吧？”少年突然歪头凑近了他，就好像以前一样，调皮着故意逗他。他有些慌张地躲开，总害怕自己会被看穿什么，心里生气着但又扑通扑通激动着，好希望他真能看明白什么。

“我最近在考试周，谁有空理你。”他含糊着说道，嘴唇包着冰棍抿了又吸，舌尖伸出来一些舔过快融化的地方。少年好像在看他。

可是他不敢确认，只敢低着眉假装若无其事地又舔了两口。但很快他就停下来，他觉得自己又太刻意了，想勾引谁呢。他自我厌恶地含进冰棍，借冰凉触觉好好冻醒一下自己。可为什么他仍旧觉得少年在看他。

“等你考完试，我们约一波吧。”刘昊然微笑对他说。

他轻轻嗯了一声，过了半秒，又补充道：“我这周就考完了。”

“那就约周末！”少年爽朗回答，毫无征兆地勾过他的肩膀，“你谈恋爱了没，把女朋友带过来看看？”

肩膀撞上他胸膛的那一刻，男孩是激动的，可听完他话的那一刻，男孩又低落了。

“没有。”他甩肩挣开少年的手，有点发脾气地往前迈了一步。可他还是在想，为什么不抓住我，你知道每一次我推开你的时候都想让你抓住我吗，可你为什么从来不动。

“对不起啊，我不是故意的。”我不想听你道歉。“我就是好奇，你别生气好不好？”我说不好的话，你会抱我吗？“周末请你吃火锅，我们去吃涮羊肉！”我能当那头羊吗？“你怎么都不说话，真生气了？”

男孩慌忙别过头，努力想隐藏起自己外露的情绪。但少年靠得他太近，让他的努力崩溃又一再崩溃。

他藏不住了。

情绪的决堤永远来得那么突然，张若昀还没来得及捂脸，眼泪就滚了一片。他藏紧着自己，冰棍融化在胸上。他一动无法动，想要找个洞却更想要拥抱。前面有人回头了，问他们怎么了。少年侧身挡在面前，说他被冰棍冻到了。男孩不知道该怎么理解这份好意，只道他无法再忍耐。身体贴上胸口，脸庞埋入肩膀，这是他渴望多时的欲望。少年环住他脑袋，指尖抚过他发耳。“我跟他去一趟洗手间。”他这样为他维护。有人过来接走了行李箱，少年把他护得更紧。大家聊着走远，而他们依然不动。

腾出双手的少年不知几时环抱了他，下巴硌在他的脑门上，骨头硬得有些发疼。他们始终一言不语而男孩想他应该冷静。他捂住眼吸吸鼻子，退开向他道歉。“没关系。”他说，拿开他的冰棍，带他走进洗手间。

洗脸，洗手，洗衣服。他们仍不说话。男孩低头不敢看他，越想越是感到害怕。可纸巾贴上眼泪，手掌轻碰脸颊，都像是少年给他的希望。男孩痛苦不能言，悲苦不能泪，有些话想问却不敢问，想说却不敢说。他只有强忍着冲动，强忍着欲望，强忍着再抱一次的愿望，让美梦还能是美梦。

少年叹了一声，虽实际没有出声，但他永远有所感觉，即使闭着眼也能察觉。这大概就是他们最近的距离，不能再向前一步。男孩深吸一气，决定主动叫停。

“我们走吧。”“走吧”是真心，“我们”是私心。他还是有点放不下，但他想他依然愿意背着。

“嗯。”少年搂着他的肩膀与他一同行走，亲密姿势让他脑内思绪万千，妄想不断翻腾。可他却是没那么激动了，虽仍有些情不自禁，但外在已然克制许多。

餐厅里的位置都被安排完毕，迟来的他们自然挨在一块。微长的刘海遮掩双眼，嘴角的笑容努力修饰，在场的大家都没有发现，那他便没哭，没哭过，没有哭过。

可少年为何仍在看他。看他，看他，总在看他。吃饭看，夹菜看，刷手机也看，笑的时候看，不笑的时候看，假笑的时候也看。他说他想要点酒，对着不远处起身斟酒的同学说的，少年却替他倒了。他说这道菜好吃，就只说了好吃，很小声的，少年却帮他夹了。可他问他你在干吗，心想你想干吗，他却一声不答。只是看他，就是看他，还是看他。

“若昀。”然后他问话了，他反问，“你为什么总是不看我。”

从前就这样。一直低着头，垂着眼，偷瞄都偷得比别人还要偷摸。一旦他凑近就立马要躲，可躲完了又不走远，总停在他心痒的距离，让他想抓，想抱，想摁在怀里，想要。可他总不看他，又总不让他看，不让他知道，不让他确定，搞得他迷迷糊糊，跌跌宕宕，懵懵懂懂，忐忐忑忑。

他不像男孩，他无法隐忍。他需要确定，他需要发泄。所以他选择恋爱，和一个女孩。但最终分手，为一个男孩。他不愿看到他失落，他难过，他躲起来哭泣，又强装着坚强。但他还是想要确定，想要确信，现在男孩给不了他的，他以为时间能帮助他给。于是他出国，远走，给他们足够的时间空间，再回来寻找答案。

可男孩还是不愿看他。为什么呢，为什么你就是不肯看一看我呢？

少年发现他也想哭。他用手抹了把眼，独自给酒杯满上，然后擅自去碰了男孩的杯。他仰头一口清空，然后又再度满上，吸着鼻子再一次喝光，却仍然没等到答案。第三次满上的时候男孩终于看他，却还是和以前一样。躲在他看不见的角落，以一个说不清的角度，偷看，偷看，还是只知道偷看。

他用力砸下酒杯，男孩好像吓一小跳。他第四次满上酒杯，男孩欲言又止。他第五次倒出啤酒，瓶子已经见底。他拿起酒杯，酒却洒了半身。男孩抢了干掉，神情委屈愠怒。少年胸口发堵，明明他更委屈。他别过脸去，抹掉眼泪，又拿来啤酒，准备再次满上。

“别喝了。”可他拉住他衣摆，委屈得像个孩子。

眼泪忍不住了，少年捂眼哽咽。四周围喧哗非凡，可都与他无关。男孩好像也哭了，坐得离他越来越近。胳膊臂触碰间，他没忍住抱住了他。四周围好像静了，但仍与他无关。男孩僵在他怀中，泪打湿了衣裳。

“看我。”他说，“看我好不好。”他问。

男孩哽咽了一声，他缩起了肩膀。男孩又哽咽了一声，他抓住他衣裳。男孩埋进了他胸口，鼻子顶住他的锁骨心，仿佛在用痣与他亲吻。

“可是我很丑。”他声音模糊地道，“我现在真的丑。”他仿佛在撒娇。

“但是我喜欢。”他叹息无奈道，“你从来就没想过，也许我喜欢。”少年在抱怨。

男孩呜咽了一声，缩起身子彻底埋进他怀里。

“我喜欢你。”他说，“我真的好喜欢你。”他说。

完。


	2. 柠檬与盐

回家的路上好像下了雨。轮子在潮湿的石板上滚过，轱辘轱辘的是泥沙在摩擦的声音。他们一前一后走着，张若昀脚步有些着急，手里攒紧了钥匙，害怕少年反悔。所以他想回头又不敢回头，想慢一些又不敢慢下来，想伸手去摸摸那仿佛就在咫尺的手掌，又害怕一切都只是他的幻想。

刘昊然提着箱子跟他上楼，路上一直看着他的背影。这些年来他好像总是这样，不管跟男孩走得有多近，能看到的永远只是他的背影，最多也只有侧影。可他多么想正面与他相见，眼睛对着眼睛，鼻子对着鼻子，想好好看一看他仿佛总是湿漉漉的样子，想沉溺在他无穷无尽的喜欢里。

他不止一次想伸出手将他拥进怀里，想纠缠他的身体，想品尝他的眼泪。他的思绪里总是翻滚着无数欲望，有亲吻，有拥抱，有赤裸的肉体，还有坦诚的对望。可每当他看着张若昀，看着男孩，这些欲望都只能在他心中沸腾，让他万分煎熬，受尽折磨。

“你要不、先去洗个澡？”男孩小心地看了他一眼，快得像流星在天边滑过，然后又低下头去，紧张地偷瞄卧室，小声地对他说，“我应该有新的毛巾，我去找一下。”

“你的借我吧。”刘昊然叫住想走开的张若昀，是试探也是暗示，“你介意吗？”

张若昀抓紧了衣摆，心跳快得几乎无法呼吸。他耳朵全红透了，上半身一直在轻抖。他微不可见又快速用力地摇着头，喘息的声音清晰得几乎叫刘昊然感到窒息。

天知道少年费了多大的劲才没冲上去吻他，他甚至不明白自己为何要隐忍。

他在客厅放倒了行李箱，拉开拉链试图翻找可以替换的衣服，却只找到一条短裤，连内裤都没有。男孩背对着他不知所措地站着，好像想跟他说话，又想进房间收拾。他并拢着两条腿，小腿肌肉紧绷，细嫩的皮肤被撑满后更加显得奶润，虽修长，却嫩软，是蒸鸡蛋一样的幼滑。膝窝处的经脉甚至隐隐约约，两道凹陷上下延伸，吸引着他不断往上看，直至被裤沿阻隔了视线。

但幻想仍在延续，如画卷般在他脑中铺开。他不禁抓紧了短裤，反手合上行李箱，低哑地留下一句“我去洗了”，便转身走进浴室。他关上了门，却没有落锁。男孩听得清晰，心脏感到麻痹。他偷偷地回头，盯着浴室门聆听淅沥的水声，皮肤迅速窜起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，凉凉的，却又叫他出了一身细汗，闷热的感觉随之而来，围绕在心脏外，裹着他的全身。

他擅自蹲下替刘昊然关上行李箱，努力克制着去翻看的冲动，洗湿了抹布擦干净箱子，再拉着箱子走进卧室。他把箱子放在了与之相配的另一款箱子旁边，纠结着手指想，这大概是继邀请少年回家后，他做过的最大胆的事情。他会发现吗？他会不会问些什么。自己曾经坐在箱子上自慰的事，可以让他知道吗？他会不会觉得他很变态。

张若昀止不住地乱想，越想心里就越慌，某些收不住的画面纷飞乱扰，色情又缱绻，叫他几乎管不住自己。他唯有快些让自己忙起来，爬高爬低地，翻出了枕头又抽出了被子，甚至换了新的床单，也把自己的被套枕套都跟着换了一遍。可看着床上一模一样的套装图纹，他又羞怕地想赶紧换回来。可还没来得及动手，浴室门打开的声音就吓得他不敢乱动，情急之下只好把东西先一股脑塞进柜子里。

少年随即进房了，没吹干的头发一滴一滴地落着水，水珠沿锁骨滚落，滴在胸沟又一路流到小腹，有的隐没在肚脐里，有的挂在腹毛上，还有的润湿了裤头，好像渗进了裤子里。张若昀没想到他竟然没穿上衣，条件反射地就想转身给他翻衣服，却一开柜子才想起刚刚塞进去的东西，连忙“砰”地关上。

柜门夹着露出一角被单，他趴在柜门上丢脸得不敢回头。现在他真巴不得把自己也塞进柜子里去。可刘昊然却问他脏衣服该放在哪里，他打算先存着等明天再洗。张若昀便唯有转身，偷偷摸摸地把露出来的被单塞回柜子里，然后支吾地抱走刘昊然的衣服，说给他就行。

刘昊然听到他让自己先休息，说是累了想先睡也没关系，还听到他说了吹风机的存放位置，说是可以先吹一下头发再睡，这样不容易感冒和头疼。然后他就看到男孩抱着脏衣服进浴室了。那一刻刘昊然突然不确定，张若昀是紧张得忘了拿衣服，还是以为自己抱的就是换洗的衣服，抑或他是故意的，想拿他的衣服做点什么，或是在向他暗示什么。刘昊然有些头疼地克制住自己，想试着冷静，却注意到张若昀也没有锁门，却注意到自己的行李箱被放在了同款但不同尺寸的隔壁，却注意到没关紧的柜门，堆了一柜子的床单被套，还有一长排几乎像是从他家穿越过来的系列单品。

少年突然觉得无法呼吸。他抽出了那些床褥，攒在胸前用力地深吸一口气，香香的，微甜，是洗涤剂熟悉的清香，却又不完全一样，掺杂了些许汗味，有点咸，还有荷尔蒙独特的气味，软软的，让人抱紧了就不舍得松手。只想亲吻，啃咬，品味，以及占有。

他又有些硬了。和刚才在浴室里吻着男孩的毛巾时一模一样的反应。他不得不强行从中抽离，先叠好被褥收进柜子里，然后吹了下头发，最后半干地坐到床上，低下头去辨别被褥。虽然新换上的被套都带着一样的清香，但少年还是能从中分辨出男孩的味道。男孩很温柔，把自己那套床褥放在了外边，想让他靠里睡得舒服一些。可他不像男孩，做不到时时刻刻这样替别人着想，他确实想让男孩舒服，但也想让自己舒服，他想守在床边，或者说拦在床边，把男孩围起来，困起来，关起来，让他再没有机会可以躲。

于是他躺在了外边，被子虚掩着肚子，发梢打湿了枕头。他握着放在枕边的遥控器，打开了空调，降低了温度，却没有调得太低，而是直接固定在最后的适宜温度，任由风扇慢悠悠地把凉意吹透。他拿起手机，点开Instagram，开始一张张地编辑过去的照片，最后他拍了一张天花板上的风扇，打上标签后也发在了Instagram上。这时男孩的手机开始亮起一串消息提示，然后他听到浴室门打开的声音。

他扭头去看门外，能看到男孩捧着一个塑料盆到阳台晾衣服。是他们的衣服，目测是手洗的。他用力将它们一件件扬开，抻直，抚平，再高高挂起。晾完回屋的时候，他们视线交汇了片刻，男孩显然被吓了一下，躲开后迅速回了浴室。待他再回到房间时，已经是一段时间后，熄了灯锁了门后的事了。

“你、还没睡吗，你可以先睡的。”张若昀有些紧张地关上门。明明这是必须的举动，因为房间里开了空调，但他总忍不住乱想，尤其他发现少年躺在了外侧。也不知道他有没有换过被铺，有没有意识到那其实是他的被子。

“没事，我不困。”刘昊然柔声回了一句，毫不掩饰地侧身看着门边的张若昀。他认出了张若昀身上的那套衣服，是之前折叠好放在浴室架子上的，他好奇展开来看过，然后又重新叠了回去，但叠的方式和张若昀不一样，所以他肯定张若昀知道自己动过他衣服。

可男孩并没有拆穿他，只是有些害羞地从门边走开，站在壁柜旁翻出吹风机来准备吹头发。他很有礼貌地先知会了他一声，收到回应之后才打开机器往自己头上呼。男孩的头发一直比他要长，以前在高中的时候，一直是一个类似锅盖头的乖乖学生造型，刘海微长，所以只要他一低头就容易遮住眼睛。于是在男孩午休的时候，他常常会偷偷拨开他的刘海，露出他的眉毛眉骨，再拍上一两张照片。

那时候相机的对焦总是会自动锁在他的鼻尖痣上，过于靠近的镜头甚至能拍到皮肤上细小的绒毛。肉肉的鼻子随着呼吸轻轻地收缩着，肉肉的嘴巴会微微张开，漂亮的眉眼处，长长的睫毛安静盖着，根根分明的影子投下一片精致和可爱，连偶尔被惊扰颤动的时候，都精巧得像扇着翅膀的精灵。

刘昊然总是很喜欢这样的他，所以高中三年从不午休，每天只趴在桌子上偷看张若昀的睡脸，手机的相册里偷藏了无数页照片。但现在，他不用再偷看，也不想再偷看了。

男孩关灯后安静地爬上床来。他动作很小，身体缩成一团靠在床尾处，像猫一样蹑手蹑脚。但爬到一半的时候他好像在昏暗中看到了反光，随即想起来刘昊然还裸着上身，便停下问他冷不冷，要不要穿件衣服。刘昊然在黑暗中盯着他，心里急得发痒。他回答道不用，眼神迫切地看着男孩继续靠近的身影。张若昀大概有所觉察，因而动作时有退缩。他在坐好之前先掀开了自己的被子，显然是刻意避免和他有肢体接触。刘昊然感到一阵愠怒，道不明的火气让他抓住男孩的手把人拽进了怀里。张若昀睁大着眼睛看他，即使周围一片昏暗，也能看到亮晶晶的水光在他眼里闪烁着。刘昊然一下就心软了，松开抓住男孩的手，拉起自己的被子盖在他身上。张若昀低着头轻轻靠上他的肩，双手双脚蜷缩着不敢乱碰，即使被他摁在胸前，也只是用小拳头抵着，小心得让人心疼。

“你在怕什么？”刘昊然问道。他搂住张若昀的身体，下巴枕在他额头上。

怀里的男孩像在啜泣，鼻子一缩一缩地。小胳膊试探性从他腋下穿过，轻轻紧紧地回抱他的身体。

“我怕我在做梦。”男孩小声地回答，少年备受折磨地闭上双眼。他按住男孩的后腰用力顶了一下，同时低头吻着他的额心。

“你觉得这是个梦吗？”少年有些生气，又有些急迫。他其实竭尽全力地想给男孩真实感，却也渴求着男孩的回应。

“不是、不是——”男孩抽泣着摇摇头，像在道歉一样用力抱紧了少年。

刘昊然尽力地忍住泪水，一条腿强硬地挤进张若昀腿间与他紧密纠缠。“你知道吗，这一晚上我都在想要不要跟你做。我好想抱你，好想好想抱你。但我不想吓到你，我不想让你觉得自己是被强迫的。所以我需要你的答案，你明白吗，若昀，我想听你告诉我，你想跟我接吻吗，你愿不愿意跟我做爱，我可以把你变成我的吗，只属于我一个人的，让我标记你，拥有你，弄脏你，我真的好想弄脏你，把你变得黏黏糊糊的，身上都是我的味道，你愿意吗，若昀，你愿意吗？”

男孩哭得崩溃，小鸡啄米一样连连点头。可少年一直捧着他的脸摇头呐喊。“说出来，若昀，我想听你说，大声说。”

“我愿意。”男孩哽咽着道，好不容易才吞下一声颤栗，但依然沙哑着抖个不停，“我愿意，昊然，我——”颤抖的哭声戛然而止，少年低头吻住男孩的双唇，不顾一切。

眼泪的咸味在嘴间蔓延开来，夹着薄荷的清香，调出一股微甜。无师自通的人缠紧了男孩的舌头，又脱掉男孩的上衣，翻身将他压在身下。他用膝盖顶起男孩的大腿，用手拉起盘在腰间。男孩害羞地夹紧了他，下身与他相抵着不住轻蹭。少年不舍地松开他的嘴唇，像是在确认一般与他对视着褪掉下身的衣服。

男孩一瞬害羞地想躲却被他拦腰勾住，下身因此更加紧密地贴合着，几乎能感觉到彼此的脉络。男孩兴奋得眼睛都快睁不开了，身体一直在颤抖着，阴茎被他蹭得全都是水。少年高兴极地吻上他的双唇，引诱着男孩用手握住他们的阴茎，同时仍在磨蹭着，像在肏干男孩的下体又在肏干他的掌心。男孩被他羞得呻吟不停，不断晃动的身体媚得像是已经进入了正题。

刘昊然便更加难以忍耐。他低头吻上男孩的脖子，顺着他喉结的那一道缓慢吮吸，同时手托着他的后颈反复揉捏。男孩好像两处都有感觉，尤其被他掐中颈后侧时，柔软的身体完全挺起顶上了他的胸膛，双腿颤抖着夹紧了他的腰部。像是在高潮，却又渴求着更多，诱得刘昊然忍不住用力，一边肏弄着他的双手一边啃咬他的颈项。

男孩顿时变得湿润，蒙着细汗的身体又软又滑，自颈窝到胸膛全是一片嫩软，敏感且贪婪，乳尖被嘬弄的时候哭得就像个小婴儿。刘昊然怜惜又喜欢地安抚着他，手指玩弄着他的乳尖却堵着他的嘴唇不让他出声。男孩一脸委屈地看他，连发梢都湿透了，一直小声地喊停，却怎么也躲不过。刘昊然是有心欺负他的，想为过去三年的委屈讨一点利息，但没想到男孩真的不行了，嗓子一哑就射了出来，浑身抽搐不停，跟过电了似的。

男孩一下哭得更狠了，豆大的眼泪一颗接一颗地往外滚着，惹得刘昊然不住安抚。他吻上张若昀的眼角又轻柔抚过他后背，再低头含住他的嘴唇，一顿细缠慢咽。他柔声哄着男孩，又忍不住轻笑着逗弄。他按着说话的节奏探入男孩后穴，一边分散他注意力，一边小心探索。他问男孩为什么哭，是不是不喜欢。又故意诱他，让他承认是因为太舒服了所以忍不住。男孩被他套得又羞又喜的，一身白肉都变得有些泛红，即使看不真切，也能从温热颤麻的触感里觉察一二。

扩张已经做得差不多了，少年掀掉被子坐起身来，双手分开男孩的双腿撑在两边，下身顶弄着准备进入，却突然停下，问男孩能不能开灯。

张若昀愣了半晌，差点以为刘昊然不想做下去了。但在听完他的话后，却又不知道该怎么回答。他其实知道刘昊然在想什么，第一次做自然想看得清楚些，记得深刻些，他其实也是一样的。可他又害怕，害怕灯一亮，少年看得太清晰，就不想继续了。可在他犹豫之际，少年却擅自亮了床头的灯。张若昀被晃得眼前一闪，下意识就想藏起自己，却被刘昊然扣着双手吻上了唇。

少年撑在他身上看他，从他的额心一路吻到胸口。他温柔爱抚他的身体，反复摩挲他先前留下的深色印记。然后他压开了他的腿，暴露出他最害怕展露的下身，却兴奋地扶着阴茎顶弄着，反复磨蹭他的穴口再一点点挤入。

“若昀，你真好看。”

男孩瞬间捂住嘴巴，胸口颤抖着，在挺入中落下眼泪。少年很大，一整根粗长撑得他又疼又辣。但他很温柔，耐心地等待他适应，又小幅度抽插着磨蹭他的前列腺。少年夸他好紧又好软，敏感的嫩肉一肏就出水。男孩不知道该怎么回应，只能努力着让他舒服些再舒服一些。

但不想他的努力换来了少年更加卖力的回应，阴茎顶上穴心的激烈让他被干得声都出不来，颤栗不停的身体只能扭动着试图减轻刺激。可他动一下，少年就抓得更紧一分。最后干脆将他整个人扣在了怀里，叫他动弹不得地只能张开腿挨肏。过于激烈的快感逼得男孩实在忍不住哭了，他无助地靠在少年胸前，想让他慢一点却只能破碎地重复他的名字。少年其实都明白他的哀求，只是看着他全神渴求地望着自己的模样，根本停不下来。

湿淋淋的男孩在他怀里又一次到达了高潮，夹紧的后穴吸出浓稠精液，如他所愿地变得黏糊起来。刘昊然暂时关了空调，因为他们都出了汗，他不想让男孩感冒。接着他抱起男孩坐在床上，一边跟他接吻一边问他接下来想在哪里做。男孩没想到还会有第二次，紧张之余又不可避免地感到兴奋，偷瞄的眼光不经意扫到了行李箱，随即脸红得抱紧了刘昊然，不敢说一句话。

“想在箱子上做？”但少年早就觉察到他的眼神，虽然有点意外，但并不介意。他不顾男孩的下意识否认，直接把人从床边抱到行李箱上。男孩羞红着一张脸不敢看他，双手撑在箱子的边缘小心遮挡着自己裸露的下身。

“若昀，你这么坐真色。”刘昊然笑着咬上了张若昀的耳朵，又突然把箱子掉了个头，让张若昀背对着自己跨坐在行李箱上。一下见不着人的男孩本能想回头，却被抓着腰往后蹭了一路。不少精液因此从穴内流出滴在了箱子上，敏感的会阴也被粗糙的拉链带磨得一阵酥麻。可还不等他为此感到羞耻，刘昊然便抓开他的臀肉一下肏了进来。

瞬间发软的后腰让张若昀一下趴倒抓住了桌子边缘，因而翘起的屁股被抓着干得越发起劲，接连不停的碰撞声都快羞得他滴出血来。而被他们骑着的黑色行李箱则吱吱呀呀地一路滑走不停，金属制的拉链头不断拍打着箱体，熟悉的声响让张若昀不禁想起自己曾经在这上面边幻想边自慰的光景。从不敢奢望幻想能成真的人不由得感到鼻子有些发酸，他用力地感受着此刻落在身上的每一处触碰，不仅仅是少年占有着他的律动，还有他拥抱着自己的温度，抚摸他阴茎与胸口的酥软，以及落在他后颈上的吮吻。

这是他第一次主动鼓起勇气回头找少年索吻，少年急切而热情地回吻了他，好像他每一次梦到的那样，甚至比那还要用力地抓紧了他抱紧了他，像是真的要把他吃进肚子里一样，发狠地吻他又发狠地肏他。又一次高潮的时候他依然溃不成声。而少年不仅慷慨地又射给他一次，还特意射在了外面，如他承诺那般弄脏了他也弄脏了行李箱。

少年抱着男孩，将精液悉数涂抹在他身上。他问男孩喜不喜欢，要不要去洗澡。男孩红着耳朵先说的喜欢再说的不要，少年听了根本止不住嘴角的笑意，抱起男孩放在桌子上，再一次吻上了他的唇。

他们后来又做了两次，一次在桌子上，一次在原本的旧床单上。抱在一起睡时，两人身上都是精液和汗液的味道，第二天醒来的时候，都被熏得有点受不了。可后来，少年问男孩真的要收留他吗，男孩却没有犹豫地点了点头。即使少年提醒他说，他住下来之后他们每天晚上都得这么睡，男孩也只是红了红耳朵，依然点头答应着。少年一时有点忍俊不禁，搂住男孩低头亲了亲他的嘴唇。他忽然想起来，以前男孩每次推开他的托辞，不是嫌热就是嫌弃他身上的汗，但现在看来他其实喜欢甚至想要得紧。

刘昊然若有所思地看着张若昀，指尖蹭过额角的一滴汗，凑到张若昀嘴边。张若昀定定地看着他，就在刘昊然犹豫着要不要开口的时候，他伸出舌尖来舔了一下。刘昊然呼吸一滞，一下抱紧了张若昀，竟有点无法言语。张若昀安静地窝在他怀里，乖乖地勾起一抹笑。

男孩点开手机里的消息提示，看着昨晚新增的一长串人物标签提示，心里一阵酸暖。原来，少年一直都知道。而那些曾经让他抱有无数希望的照片与话语，真的不是他的妄想。男孩想哭又有点想笑，他注视着放在桌子一角的杯子，相机记录下杯里两个模糊的身影，标记上刘昊然和他自己的名字，然后将它发在了Instagram上。

配字：夏日，与你。

完。


End file.
